


One Big Happy Family

by badassbutterfly1987



Series: Raith Slice of Life [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Even dysfunctional families have happy moments.Title is only partly sarcastic.
Series: Raith Slice of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Lara and Thomas give Inari advice about adulthood.

Inari was a teenager and well on her way to becoming an adult.

Which meant Lara, as the oldest sibling, and Thomas, as the most ‘human’ sibling, had to make sure she was prepared for adulthood.

“Remember,” Lara said gravely. “You have to be careful around men in your chosen workplace. You will be a kind young woman surrounded by sharks. They may very well think your softness will be easy to manipulate. You haven’t learned enough skills yet to play that game.”

“Girls can be just as bad,” Thomas added from where he was lounging in a nearby chair while flipping through a fashion magazine. “Like our family squabbles but worse.”

“Be careful with your money,” he continued. “Speaking from experience, falling into debt due to poor money management is not pleasant.”

“Although you can always come to us for support,” Lara affirmed.

“What about dating advice?”

“Not until your job is secure.” Lara’s voice was firm on that. Thomas was quick to add his own opinion. “Be careful with online dating. You don’t want to accidentally send nudes to old men or creepy stalkers.”

Inari look grossed out by that last bit but next asked “What about taxes?”

Lara’s mind went blank at that. She didn’t even know if their family _did_ taxes. She glanced at Thomas for help.

“That is what the Internet is for,” he said with a straight face.

“Great!” Inari said cheerfully. “Unless there’s anything else important, I should get back to my homework.”

When there wasn’t an immediate answer, she darted out of the room.

Lara exchanged a quick glance with Thomas and the mask slipped a bit. Inari had a vampiric demon attached to her soul that she didn’t know about and they were forbidden to tell her. They couldn’t prepare her for White Court life.

But at least they could give Inari a taste of human life before she lost it.


End file.
